


Sunshine

by Chiyala (Shiningangel)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Consensual Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningangel/pseuds/Chiyala
Summary: Zeref isn't much of a morning person.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenba/gifts).



> **Mind the tags before reading.**
> 
> Unbeated! If you find mistakes, please tell me so that I can fix them.
> 
> I wrote this for [Selenba](http://selenba.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it, love!

Zeref tried to cling to his happy dream, but the sunlight on his face was persistent. He let out a protesting groan and turned his head. It didn't help; the room was still too bright.

He fumbled blindly for the pillow underneath him, only to find that his head wasn't the only weight that kept it in place.

Next to him, Natsu grumbled in his sleep, and before Zeref knew what was happening, limbs wrapped around him and left him little space to move. Zeref's face ended up pressed against Natsu's chest. Well, at least that meant it wasn't as bright anymore, but with the changed position a much bigger issue arose: Natsu was _too hot_. As if it wasn't enough that their bedroom was in the attic and thus warm—and by 'warm' he meant 'hot'—by default in summer, now he also had a living furnace pressed against his body.

He sighed near inaudibly. Falling back to sleep was out of the question—the fog of sleep had already cleared away, leaving Zeref too aware of his surroundings.

_'Damn you. Why do you always have to be so warm? I don't want to shower again.'_

How had it even come to this? In summer, Gray was the one who always slept in the middle since he could handle Natsu's body temperature far better than Zeref.

He craned his neck to check the alarm clock on Natsu's nightstand, surprised to see that it wasn't as early in the morning as he'd thought. Gray was probably up already, being the early riser he was.

 _'Leaving me alone to deal with our clingy whirlwind first thing in the morning on such a hot summer day. Thanks, Gray, that's just perfect,'_ Zeref thought sourly.

Experience had proven that disentangling oneself from a sleeping Natsu was bound to fail. Either Natsu woke up in the process or the trapped one would eventually give up.

He had to at least try or else they'd have to change the bedding yet again, this time due to sweat. When he thought about the reason why they'd needed to change it the last time, he felt his face heat. Which wasn't exactly helping his situation, so he pushed the thought aside resolutely.

He sidled up in Natsu's arms—a huge mistake, since this only brought their crotches together, and Natsu was almost always hard in the morning.

A content sigh escaped Natsu's lips as he started moving his hips just slightly, still asleep.

Could it get any worse? Now Zeref wasn't just hot on the outside, but a familiar desire started to heat up his insides as well.

A low squeak drew his attention to the bedroom door. Gray was carrying two mugs, one of them steaming. Coffee for Natsu and probably ice tea for Zeref.

When he saw the position his two boyfriends were in, his lips tugged into a smile. He set the mugs down on Zeref's bedside table and then lay down behind him.

Having Gray's cool skin against his back eased Zeref's discomfort somewhat.

"Help me," he whispered, not wanting to wake Natsu up just yet. Although if Natsu didn't stop dry humping Zeref in his sleep, he didn't deserve to be left asleep.

A soft laugh resounded behind him. "Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine."

Zeref grumbled. "He's horny. Help me."

"As you wish."

Relief washed over him, but it was short-lived. When Gray slipped his hand between Natsu and Zeref's crotches, rubbing up and down slowly, he cursed. He should've known better than to trust Gray on this. However, he didn't have it in him to tell Gray to stop. He enjoyed it too much for that, not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

By the time Natsu came to, Zeref was a moaning and squirming mess, trying desperately to get more friction.

Natsu let out an appreciative hum as he opened his eyes and his gaze met Zeref's. Natsu smiled sleepily.

"Wow. Am I still dreaming?"

All Zeref could muster was a grunt and then Gray's hand sped up, intensifying the pleasure.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, although he didn't seem to be fully awake yet. "Who are you and where's my big brother?"

If Zeref could, he would give a snide remark, but all that left his mouth were fragments of Natsu's name and unidentifiable syllables. Not everyone's mood could be as good as Natsu's in the morning.

It wasn't rare that Gray and Natsu were already going at it while Zeref was still sleeping peacefully, only to be woken up by the rocking of the mattress, the lewd sounds of skin slapping skin, and barely restrained moans. Usually Zeref grumbled at them, turned away and tried to sleep again, with mixed results. Either way, the morning activities of his two boyfriends mostly worsened his sour mood. Rarely he decided to join them, but even then he was back to being grumpy after his post-orgasmic haze faded.

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the occasional assaults on him in the morning, but this situation right now was very unsatisfying. He couldn't move properly, Gray wasn't giving him enough friction for his liking, and Natsu thought that the hand moving was Zeref's doing when he was but a victim.

Gray's hard cock against his ass snapped him out of his thoughts. "G-Gray... ahhh."

Natsu eyed him curiously. "Would you rather do it with Gray?"

"What a good idea. Would you, Sunshine?" Gray asked as he moved his hips in time with his hand.

Unnecessary question. Gray knew very well that once Zeref was horny, there was next to nothing he wouldn't agree to. He just wished Gray would drop the stupid morning-nickname for him.

Before Zeref knew what was happening, Gray had removed both of their boxers and was back in the same position, cock already well lubed. Zeref had been on the receiving end the previous evening, so there was no need for preparation. All of them were so used to it already that the preparation of neither of them took more than a few seconds anyway.

Gray grabbed onto Zeref's hips and pushed into him, hitting his prostate on the first try.

Natsu's sleep-addled brain seemed to take a while to catch up on what was happening, to understand that Gray was fucking Zeref right in front of him, but when he finally did realize, his eyes glistened in mischief.

"Oh. Good morning, Snowflake."

"Mhh. A good one indeed," Gray said before he picked up his pace, hitting Zeref's prostate with nearly every thrust. "Feels so fucking good."

"That so? I wanna feel good, too."

Zeref wanted to say that Natsu just needed to take off his boxers, turn around and offer his ass, but he was far too breathless to get it out.

With a shaky voice, Gray said, "I'll come soon. I'm sure he'll be up for another cock in his ass." Close to Zeref's ear, he whispered, "And I think I can go another round after that."

 _Fuck!_ They knew him too well. The prospect of being filled with both their cum sent hot shivers down his spine.

Natsu smiled in that way that meant neither of them was getting out of bed in the next few hours. He pushed his boxers down to free his arousal, and then aligned it with Zeref's so that each of Gray's thrusts made them rub against each other just slightly.

Natsu just lay there and caressed Zeref's cheeks, his chest, his abdomen. He held Zeref's stare, praised him for not holding his voice back, whispered lewd stuff. He only shut up to kiss him.

***

Three hours later, they lay on their bed, Zeref in the middle and several limbs from both sides wrapped around his torso and hip. They were all tired and a little sweaty even though they'd just taken a bath (okay, they'd also done _other things_ in the bathroom, but at least they'd been clean when they finished).

The sun was still relentlessly heating up their room, but Zeref found he didn't care so much anymore. Gray and Natsu were with him, and that was all that mattered. At least they didn't have to hide their emotions at home. They'd be back to pretending that Zeref wasn't involved in that way with Natsu and Gray soon enough. Back to pretending that Zeref just shared an apartment with his little brother and his little brother's boyfriend. Back to hiding that his heart was silently breaking apart when he wanted to reach out for Gray or Natsu but just _couldn't_. He didn't want to ruin the lives of the two most important people in his life.

His eyes prickled. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about such cruel things on their day off, but when he heard a low sniff from his right shoulder and then a soothing "Shhh, we'll be all right" from his left, he knew he wasn't alone.

They'd be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave Kudos and feedback!


End file.
